The present invention concerns a disconnectible power-cable connector with a bus-like connection blade. The end of the cable extends into a solid connecting piece that is wider at one end and is fastened in the vicinity of the blade to a matching wedge-shaped contact housing. The contact housing is open along one side, and the connecting piece can be inserted into it perpendicularly to its longitudinal axis, whereupon the open side of the housing can be screwed shut.
A disconnectible power-cable connector with a bus-like connection blade of the aforesaid genus is disclosed in German D 3 423 175. Such connectors have long proven useful for multiple-output cables, especially for electrical-arc furnaces, which need to have their supply lines constantly interchanged. The connectors facilitate attaching and detaching the cables. Another advantage of such connectors is the reliable continuity of current from the connecting piece to its housing. Still, the frequent motion the cables are subjected to when employed with electric-arc furnaces tend to loosen the attachment between the connecting piece and the its housing to the detriment of current continuity etc.